Quadrigis Elemental: Shattered Souls
by Parousia45
Summary: Unknown to our knowledge, there are multiple universes that are out of our reach that are separated by nine Elemental Crystals. When the Crystals were destroyed, a dimensional war was created. Meanwhile, a mysterious young man wakes up in an unknown world with no memories of his past. Joining the war, he fights to find who he really is and save lives.
1. Prologue: Dimensional War

Unknown to many, we don't exist with only one world but there are more than one universe within the dimensions. Different realities and timelines, realistic and mystical wonders, magical entities, multiple discoveries, and adventures await within these worlds far from our reach. There are a lot of things that can be done when visiting other worlds.

There are dimensions where world traveling is possible, but in this dimension, there are restrictions for one to travel like this. People who dares to travel between worlds in this dimension must require to hold two out of the nine Elements within their soul so that they be safe when traveling.

Water, the Element of Peace  
Fire, the Element of Determination  
Wind, the Element of Gentleness  
Earth, the Element of Protection  
Lightning, the Element of Justice  
Ice, the Element of Leadership  
Holy, the Element of Purity  
Dark, the Element of Penance  
Cosmic, the Element of Acceptance.

Why are this Element needed to be in a person's soul? There is something to do with the crystals that inhabit this dimension.

The nine crystals that are created by a race called the Keepers. These crystals are created to separate the different universes so that they won't collide as the collision of worlds can be catastrophic. For that not to happen, the crystals must be kept in order and protected.

Several years has passed and by fate, the crystals were destroyed one-by-one and gave birth to beings that will be known as the enemies of worlds. The Sheds.

Sheds aren't born from natural means, as if made from the crystals' shattered pieces. Not being created by the gods, Sheds are beings with no emotion or soul that they do things with no meaning in to it. They torment men about their weaknesses to become stronger for no reason. They feed in anything not to satisfy their hunger but for destruction and death.

Because of this treats, an organization is made that composes of young men and women who hold two out of the nine Elements to protect the universes from these beings. This organization is called the Universae Defensoribus Istis Elementis or U.D.I.E. for short and these young people are called Elementals. The reason for this is because the power of the Elements can deal any damage to Sheds and they can wield a weapon from the very essence of their soul. With them on the case, a battle between Elementals and Sheds.

However, this battle is not just a battle, this battle is…a war.

The war is an endless cycle of life and death. It pits the young inside the cycle where they must live their lives as a warrior. They can still feel the happiness of life, but they will know that they may die the very next day or seconds later. The struggle of this war marches on with no end to it.

Lives will be lost.

Universes will be destroyed.

Innocence will be broken.

Blood will be spilled.

You might be thinking about the Keepers as they created the crystals and that they can stop this war. How about the Keepers' duties to prevent the war from happening? Why did they abandoned their duties and let this war happen? Where are they now? What are they doing in this war? When will they have this war end? Who do they think they are to let lives die?

The answer to these questions are similar and only four words are needed to answer them.

The answer is…the Keepers are dead…

That answer may not be enough so here is a more descriptive answer.

All of them, dead before the destruction of the crystals so no one can repair the crystals and return them to their glory with them dead. They were killed…by their closest of friends, the Espers.

The Espers killed them all…No, killed is not the right word, massacred is the best word to describe this. The Keepers didn't fight back, they only fought back with words and beg their friends to spare them and have peace between them return like how it was with them after so long. Those were in vain and all Keepers were massacred to extinction, a complete annihilation.

The reason why the Espers killed them is because the current king of the Espers was a naïve fool. A fool because he believed a lie of someone who is never close to him and let his eyes deceive him from the truth. Because of that, he ordered all Keepers to be killed and killed his own best friend by his own hands.

Such a tragedy had happened because of this young Esper's naivety and foolishness that made it happen. If he knew the error of his ways, he would suffer the weight of the universes. This fate is inevitable for him and he would suffer greatly.

Will there be peace and will the young king receive penance? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **Mostly, I write chapters that are more than 5,000 words but prologues tend to be just short like only being less than 1,000 words. They just describe and explain about the dimension I am trying to create.**

 **This story will focus on how the universes of Final Fantasy, Persona (Only Persona), Gods Eater, Bioshock, and Patapon are made and related from one another.**

 **This is where the part it becomes tricky, crossovers are the hardest to make but this idea has been stuck in my head for five years. I cannot let it go to waste, knowing the potential of this story.**


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

"… _We're still friends, right…? I…don't want to kill you…I love you…Please…Just kill me…it hurts…Please…"_

A pair of red eyes opens in shock.

"Argh, hah, hah, hah…" he breathed fast as if he lost tons of breath in his sleep. He can feel his heart beating fast and a great amount of oxygen entered his mouth and filled his lungs with his diaphragm rising and falling at an alarmed rate. It took a whole minute for him to calm himself from the shock so that he can relax.

Blinking a couple of times, the man saw some ramie leaves dancing in the air and the moon looking over him with the light it borrowed from the sun. The rustles of the leaves and the trees swaying made a relaxing sound to soothe his heart.

Once he had calmed himself, he felt the grass tickle his bare back, got to a sitting position, and looked around the surrounding area. He was inside a forest at midnight of the place at where he is. The forest was a vast area, full of trees, and short grass all over the ground. The cold wind blew around the area that the man had to embrace himself to warm himself from the cold breeze. It was nighttime and the only source of light was from the moon's light. The trees let out a hallow path and no animals were around. He would be safe for now.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "What is this place?"

He then felt his throat, it felt dry and needed water. Putting his hands bellow him to push himself up to walk around the forest and try to find something he can drink. He needs to stay alert if there will be anything that would be a threat to his life and bared his fists since those were the only weapons he had at the moment.

He walked a few distance and nothing came up that would attack him. Even with that sign, he mustn't let his guard down since being inside a forest late at night can be dangerous. He walked down a few more meters before a faint sound of rushing water reached his ears. Walking a few more meters, the sound became louder and louder until he finally reached the source of the sound. It was a river and it flowed with cold, clean, clear water. His throat begged for refreshment so he then went to the riverbank and knelt down to get a drink. Upon kneeling down, he saw his own reflection crystal clear on the river.

He appeared to be a man standing at a height six feet tall. He had red eyes, a tan complexion, long black hair that reaches the collar bone, and a long beard that covered his bare chest. He was naked, showing his bare muscular body and this was the reason why he was freezing.

"Damn, not only do I look like an old person but I am naked." He said. "No wonder I feel cold. Argh, I need some water."

Leaning forward to get a drink, he took a small amount of water by scooping it with his hands. The water felt cold and fresh on his hands. Putting his hands to his mouth, he drank the water. The refreshing drink filled his mouth before letting out a satisfying breath with his strength rejuvenated from the drink.

After drinking some water, he stood up and looked around the area. Then he saw that the trees around the vicinity had ramie leaves, which were good to make clothes for himself until he can find more clothes since the leaves were big enough to cover necessary parts and keep himself warm from the cold night.

Smelling himself, his face cringed since he smelled bad and needed to take a bath. However, he cannot since he'll just freeze to death if he were to bathe during the night and he needed to warm himself first with some clothing and firewood.

"Those leaves seem like they and give me some clothing." He said.

Going to one tree, the man jumped on it and climbed to the top by using the hallow spots on the trunk. The trees in the forest were fifteen meters high so it would take some time and he needed to get the leaves before he'll freeze to death. The cold breeze of the night blew around his naked body that he shivered under the cold wind and nearly lost his grip on the branches and spots. However, that didn't falter him from getting up. It took some time for him to move again and his body heat was the saving grace to continue on, but not for long.

After a minute, he finally reached the top of the tree and began to pluck the leaves of the tree. The leaves were not that cold and they seem pretty warm when touched. He let the leaves fall to the ground and he needed to be fast since fatigue will soon overcome him.

It took him another minute to gather the necessary leaves for him to make clothes out of. Before he can climb down, the man then snaps a few small branches and let them fall to the ground as he climbed back down.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the man is now sitting in front of a bonfire now fully clothed with the leaves he gathered. The gathered leaves are sewn by the bark of the trees that act as thread. The clothes don't leave an open area that would get to the inside.

"This clothes will be alright before I can get actual clothing." He said. "Hey, no need to be picky for fashion. Not that I care about fashion."

Right now, he was rubbing his hands together and placed them near the fire to warm himself up. While he was on this, the moonlight was suddenly blocked by something, leaving the only source of light coming from the fire he made.

Looking up, he saw something large covering the moon and its shadow covering the man. It didn't fully cover the moon since the size of that something wasn't that large to fully cover the moon and not that near to the location of the man. So, he can see that that something was an airship.

The airship was grey, made of metallic sheets as if it was made for war and propellers keep the airship in the air with an insignia on the airship's lower portion. From the sides, two hanger doors stay closed with the airship flying. It stayed suspended in the sky with nothing happening with the man noticing that it was moving a few millimeters from his view.

Few moments later, the doors slowly opened, and at the next moment, fighter jets flew out of the airship. This was no regular airship since a little while later, a white eastern dragon flew out of the ship before the ship closed the doors and flew higher until it became a small speck in the moon before disappearing.

He sighed, help must be on the way and it seemed he'll be receiving help after all. He was lucky. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was fading. He must be tired from doing all the work to survive and he needed some sleep. Leaning back, he once again lied on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

 _He opened his eyes and saw that he was flying in the sky. Looking around, he realized that he was not riding anything, nothing support him, and clouds surrounded him. He might not be flying, but falling instead. He then screamed at the top of his lungs._

" _Hehehe, not used to flying there Kupollergy."_

" _Kupollergy?"_

 _Looking at his left, he saw something between the clouds. It took a couple of meters for the man to see what that something was. The thing was a boy who was flying beside him._

 _The boy has a youthful appearance with a fair complexion, green eyes that show childishness and mischief within them, and a wavy hair that is blue as the deep blue sea. He wears a white cloth with golden linings around the neck and torso covering his entire body and a pair of black thick-framed glasses on his eyes. He also has a pair of white wings sprouting on his back, white as an angel's wings._

" _Hehe, you were sure confident when you said you can fly but I didn't know you were afraid when we just fly to the heavens. Were you just bluffing when you told me you can fly easily? I need to hold on to you when we flew higher so that you won't fall Kupollergy, hahaha."_

 _The boy was annoying him that he wants to punch him in the face. For someone his age, he cannot stand annoying little children. Truthfully, the boy was holding him by the arm and was supporting his flight so that he won't fall. The boy has a cheerful look on his face as he looks at the man looking below the clouds that block the land before them._

 _However, that doesn't mean the boy was giving an easy time as the boy mischievously shakes him that he nearly falls down that he screamed every time the boy shakes him. This is already pissing him off._

" _Hey knock it off!" The man screamed._

" _Hahaha, you need to know how to fly since you are five years old. I learned to fly when I was three so you need to learn how. Don't worry, Mr. Four-eyes will teach you how and this is just the beginning. You'll need more time to get used to flying."_

 _The two flew for a while as the boy suddenly smirks mischievously._

" _Alright, on the count of three, I'll throw you upward and I won't catch you this time." The boy said._

" _W-what?!" The man exclaimed._

" _One-"_

" _Are you crazy?!"_

" _Two-"_

" _Stop!"_

" _Three! Go Kupollergy!"_

 _With that, the boy does a loop and throws the man upward as the man screams when he was shot upward vertically before falling from the sky. Passing by the boy, the man sees that he is wearing a large smirk on his face and is laughing his heart out as the man falls down._

 _Looking downward, the man cursed that he would haunt the boy in his sleep when he dies. He passes by the clouds and there he can see the earth below him. They were flying in the stratosphere and the boy just threw the man there. Closing his eyes, the man silently waits for his demise…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _A couple of minutes had passed and the man didn't feel anything of falling to the ground. Opening his eyes, the man sees that he is still airborne and that he is still alive. For some reason, he is now flying and no longer falling. He sighs out of relief that he won't die today though he wonders how he was able to fly. He doesn't feel anything or wings helping fly, he is just there, floating in the air with wind blowing past his body with something that lets him stay like that._

" _Hahaha, see? I know you can do it."_

 _The man groans before looking up to see the boy flying down to his direction. The smirk, however, is gone, replaced by a genuine smile._

" _You did it Kupollergy."_

 _However, that was not enough to stop the man from smashing the boy's head. The man slowly removes his fist away from the boy's head and leaving behind a large lump on his head. The boy closes his eyes, filled with tears, and holds the lump on his head with both hands._

" _Why did you do that Kupollergy?" The boy said._

" _Because you nearly killed me!" The man said. "Also, why do you keep calling me Kupollergy? I have a name so don't call me that alright, it's embarrassing and there is no such word as Kupollergy!"_

 _Even when he said that…No, he was not saying these words. It feels as if this words don't belong to him and belongs to another person. This words are as if forced for him to say yet he finds himself speaking these words. Also, just who is this boy who nearly killed him and is talking as if he is a close friend of the man?_

 _The boy looks at the man and smiles with the same genuine smile as he holds the man by the shoulders. Doing that, the stopped with their movement and made themselves fly vertically so that they look as if they are standing in mid-air._

" _That's because, you are my best friend." The boy said. "It is because of you that I was able to feel love and I want you to be my best friend forever. After we go home, I want to give something to you as a sign of our friendship. Kupollergy is a nice nickname too."_

" _I don't like that nickname." The man said that made the boy pout._

" _Oh you killjoy. However, it is too late, I'll call you 'Kupollergy' forever."_

" _Yeah, whatever. Can we just go home now? Staying like this gives me a stomachache that makes me want to vomit what your mom cooked for us."_

" _Okay, let's go home Kupollergy." With that, the boy released his hold of him and flew downward to the opposite direction of they were going. "Last one home will have to attend Grandpa Ramuh's lecture!"_

 _The man doesn't know why he was doing this and who this mischievous and playful boy is. He also doesn't know who is this "Grandpa Ramuh" is and about why the boy wants to give that one as punishment of who would lose the race. Nevertheless, he finds himself unconsciously saying the next words._

" _Hey come back! That's not fair! You had a five meters head start."_

" _Catch me if you can Kupollergy, hahahaha!"_

"Mister?"

 _The man realizes that the dream he is in is starting to get blurry. The boy and the land below him are getting wavy as if he was hallucinating. The voice that was calling him sounds faint and it was able to brake the barrier that blocks him from the real world._

"Mister, please we need to go…Now!"

" _Kupollergy, you'll be attending it hahaha!"_

 _This time, the boy's voice is starting to sound faint with the other voice from reality getting stronger._

"Mister!"

The man's eyes snapped open to see another boy looking at him.

This boy has green hair and eyes and a fair complexion. He appears of average height wearing a brown traveler's garb, a green shawl, and brown boots. He is holding a brown flute in his right hand. This boy happens to look young and is in his early teens. Looking at his entire body, the boy looks worse for wear since some parts of his clothes looked wrinkled and damaged like as if he went to a fight.

Looking around him, he sees that the entire surroundings has changed and looking at it sent a chill down his spine because it appears he is standing in a place like in horror movies. The night sky is no longer black but green with a red fog looming over them. The moon is still there in the green sky but is now green in color that the sight of the moon gave the man an eerie feeling. Around the forest, red mist covered the area that gave a feeling that anything may pop out at any second. The winds died down and he cannot feel the wind running pass his body and he is there sitting with no winds blowing around. The trees have stopped swaying and remain still, having no winds to support their dance.

Speaking of the tress, the trees are saturated with blood and they are dripping from the branch and to the ground. The ground has tons of puddles all over and those puddles are puddles of blood. The river is no longer filled with water but is filled with blood instead. There are no signs of any body parts in the blood and it appears that the water turned to blood.

"We need to go now!" The boy said pulling the man to his feet and dragging him. "There is no time to explain, there is a Greed-type Shed in this world."

"Greed-type? Shed? What are those?" The man asked, not understanding the terms the boy said as they run inside the forest, there are nothing inside the forest except for the puddles of blood and still blood-soaked trees.

"There is no time to ask but I need to get you to safety." The boy said. "We were in a search and rescue mission but Sheds attacked this area while we were investigating. I'm the last of the search group so I'm on my own now. I'm not much of a fighter but I can be a support so-"

"Watch out!" The man said, tackling the boy down as a ball of lightning darts toward them, narrowly hitting the duo.

The one who fired the shot belongs to a tiger. The tiger is not an ordinary tiger, it has a large hulking body with greyish hide, a pair of large tusk sticking out of its maw, a white crest on the forehead, a pair of sharp claws, a red cape-like membrane that forms into four separate cloths, and a tail with a white end.

The hulking beast roars an earsplitting roar that made the two cover their ears as the beast leers at them with its white hallow eyes. It raises its claw and swings them at the two, attempting to cut them to ribbons when,

"Persona!"

There was a sound of a gun firing together with glass shattering spread across the vicinity. The next that happened is a large sword covered in flames appearing and skewering the tiger from the mouth. The force of the thrust sent the tiger tangling on the sword with blood spraying out of the body as the wielder of the sword throws the beast.

The wielder is a black giant being coated in flames with a long cylindrical head, white eyes, and orange markings around the body. It is kneeling on both knees with a young woman below. It disappears, leaving the woman alone.

The woman has auburn hair tied into a high ponytail and silver barrettes that form the roman numerals of 22 at the left bangs, reddish brown eyes, a pale complexion, and a pretty face. She wears a black uniform from a school he doesn't know where from with the badge on her left breast, a red ribbon, red neck strap MP3 player, and loafers with white knee-length socks. Around her skirt, there is a white belt with a holster to hold the gun she is wielding. About the gun, she is holding it in her left hand and it appears to be fired as smoke goes out of the gun hole and it is pointed at her temple. On her right hand is a naginata with a dragon imprint on the blade.

The woman stares at the corpse of the tiger as it slowly rises from the ground with the wound it received regenerating at a slow phase. That attack would have killed anyone getting hit by it but not for this monster. The monster doesn't follow some biology of regular animals since it doesn't have a brain nor a heart. The monster only has bones and blood inside their flesh, nothing more.

"That didn't finished it off?" The man exclaimed.

"Guess that didn't destroy the core that allows it to regenerate." The woman said. "Aragamis are a handful!"

"Wait, are you going to face that alone?" The boy exclaimed with surprise. "Are you sure about this Arisato?"

"I can handle this. This is just a Vajra, not that I can't handle alone. Galewind, that's you right? Get out of here, your mission is to find the person needed to be rescued, Athena Light. Mine is to neutralize the Shed that is affecting this area to give some time to the rescue team. I just have to get rid of this naughty boy."

The tiger roared, generating electricity from its membranes as the woman points the gun at her temple. She is in a stance ready for battle with eyes blazing with determination.

"Odin!"

Pulling the trigger, the woman's eyes receives a blue hue as a gunshot is heard and blue glass shards flew out of the woman's head. Then there appeared a purple skin man wearing nothing but a piece of cloth around the hips, a white long cape, a golden helmet, and an eye patch over the right eye. He shields the woman from a shockwave the tiger emitted.

"Arisato!" The boy, Galewind, exclaimed.

"Just go!" Arisato said. "Find and rescue Athena please."

The boy, Galewind, nods, pulls the man to his feet and run. Arisato didn't notice the man he is with so she thinks Galewind was alone. Well, she wasn't focusing on the duo as her attention is fully against her opponent, which is the tiger before her.

Once the shockwave ends, the tiger pounces on the woman. Seeing this, Arisato dismisses the man and, with great reflexes, cartwheels to the right to avoid the attack. Arisato skids on the ground while the tiger takes down some trees before facing the woman and growling.

"Noisy are you." Arisato said. "I won't let you get a hold of my friend! I won't let you hurt Athena!"

Saying that, Arisato spins her naginata around and dashes at the tiger with great speed. The tiger roars an earsplitting roar and charges at Arisato.

* * *

The man cannot hear anything and it appears that everything went wild just a moment after he woke up and meeting this boy before him. He cannot comprehend what was happening and five minutes has passed and they kept on running. Despite feeling tired, he cannot stop running since more monsters of the same kind appear around them. Fortunately, there are other people like the woman named Arisato from awhile back there to help them when they got into trouble. As Arisato stated, this boy named "Galewind" is part of the rescue team sent to save someone named "Athena" and get her to safety.

During that time, Galewind cannot find the objective and the man can sense the sorrow he sees from the boy. He was getting desperate when he sees some of his companions die in front of him as they did their best to protect him from the monsters. Along the way, Galewind was playing the flute with one hand and even when he is playing it with one hand, he can still play a beautiful music to make some sort of defensive magic to protect them from harm.

When the five minutes have passed, the two have made their way to a safe area and sat down. Upon sitting down, the man sees that Galewind is at the point of breaking down. He was still in his early teens

"Oh my God, oh my God." Galewind said. "This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission but high ranked Aragamis and Sheds appear."

"Calm down." The man said.

"Ahh, ngh." The boy looks at the man with tears in his eyes. "Mister…I don't want to die. I don't know why I have to become an Elemental and why do I have to deal with this madness."

"I don't understand what you are saying. I don't know what you are talking about and you need to calm down. You need to calm down to survive this and I won't let you die okay?"

It took a moment before Galewind was able to calm himself.

"…My name is Destin Galewind and I am a Wind and Water Elemental." Galewind said. "As you heard from that woman, I was dispatched as part of the rescue team sent to rescue a missing Elemental named Athena Light. She disappeared during the Incident of the Twin Moons at the end of the mission. Her exact time of disappearance is one thousand four hundred fifty-three hours from now and this is where we found the location of her whereabouts. I was selected for this mission and I am still a rookie, not as good as Ms. Arisato and Ms. Branford. This here is my first mission and it appears it didn't go too well…An Elemental needs to be strong and can handle their emotions but…"

The man slowly approaches the boy and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Destin, I'll help keep you safe." He said.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if you can damage a Shed." Destin said. "I'll be not much of a combatant since I am more of a support. I'm not that skilled yet but I'll back you up."

"Alright, then can you tell me about your objective. Who is this Athena Light you are talking about?"

Destin slowly calms down before looking at the man with direct eye contact.

"She's a high ranked Elemental and she seems to be a few years younger than you." He said

"Few years younger than me?" The man said. "Is she really this old?"

"No, I can tell that you yourself is quite young and that beard and hair make you appear old but you're not. I can see that your face has no wrinkles on it so you're might be at your early twenties…Oops, sorry I'm off topic…Anyways, going back, Athena is a woman few year younger than your age and this is how she looks like. She is five feet and five inches tall, fair skin, small blue eyes with matching hair that reaches the small of her back, and big boobs…ACK!"

Destin coughed when he said that with his head steaming from his ears and face red in embarrassment. The man seemed unimpressed with this and this kid needs to learn more about modesty.

"Ms. Branford will scold me for saying this." Destin said. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Be quick, I think it is not safe to be here." The man said.

"Alright, she wears a white dress with the red triangular stripes of a white mage and wears two necklaces with one having a black crystal and the other having a clear white crystal. She should be somewhere near here…let me check."

Getting up, Destin closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. It took him a few seconds before opening them again.

"She's close." He said.

"How did you know?" The man said.

"I sense her Elemental presence from a few meters east. She's a Holy and Water Elemental though I wonder how she got those Elements."

"How come?"

"If she is in those Elements, she should be a pacifist and a kind woman. However, Ms. Light doesn't appear like one, she's aloof, cold, and doesn't show that much emotions. She is not a pleasant person to be with…But, Ms. Arisato and Ms. Branford are her friends. That's why I took this mission to be part of the rescue team, I want to know more about Ms. Light. I also want to make Ms. Branford proud since she is my superior."

The man nodded with this. Destin appears to be someone who wants to be appreciated by his superiors and is a friendly kid. This woman, Athena Light, he wonders about this woman and what she is. The man got to his feet and was about to go to the way when he heard a rustling from the bushes. Staring at it, the man wonders who is behind it as he walks to the bush. However, Destin suddenly pushed him with full force that he was knocked to the side.

"Hey, what was that f-?"

The man was cut off when the bush suddenly fired spikes out of it and hit Destin with the spikes. Destin's eyes widened as the spikes hit his body and send him flying to a tree and pining him on it. Destin screamed in pain as his blood joined the blood the tree is saturated from as the man's eyes widened with horror.

"Destin!" The man cried.

"No, leave me, it's not safe-look out!"

Turning around, the man sees the assailant going out of bush and is attempting to pounce on him. Seeing this, the man tumbles to the side to evade the attack. However, that left him open as the assailant spins around and fires a single spike. The spike hit him at the shoulder. He screamed in pain as he stumbles to the ground with his blood flowing out of the wound. The spike buried deep into his shoulder and he should not remove it as removing it might cause him to lose more blood. Gritting his teeth, the man stares at the assailant.

The assailant is not human. It was a monster and has a terrifying appearance. The monster stood on two black legs with two claws on each and has no arms to balance itself so it slouches. It has a white large tail that has the appearance of an ogre. The back is covered with dirty white fur and has a disfigured face with white eyes and two large fangs on the lower jaw. The appearance of the monster alone frightened the man.

The monster stares at Destin and slowly approaches him while Destin bleeds out. The man just watches helplessly as the monster walks to Destin with heavy steps. He can see that the monster was watching this with glee and will savor to taste their flesh.

Suddenly, words began to replay in the man's head. He promised that he'll help him keep him safe. However, he is here bleeding on his shoulder, helpless to help him. This thought anger him, he needs to help Destin. Mustering his strength, the man got up and runs to the monster and punched the back.

That attack didn't do anything but make the monster to face the man. Gritting his teeth, the man screams and punches the head…But those attacks didn't do anything. He continued punching the monster again to save Destin but it was no use. Soon, the monster spins around and strikes the man with its tail. The attack was strong, the man's eyes widened and it knocked the wind out of him. He was thrown out of his feet and landed on the ground hard. The force of the impact was too much that the man gags, spits out saliva, and breathed hard. He struggled to stand but the attack left him stunned and he cannot move. Opening one eye, the man sees that the monster has its attention directly at him. It is making its way toward him and roaring at his face. The man begins to breathe fast and tries to crawl backward but the pain he felt from the attack couldn't let him move. All he can do is to watch in horror before the monster will eat him.

However, he suddenly sees winds that turn into blades flying toward the monster and sliced through the body. That attack didn't finish the monster off but that attack must be fatal to any humans. Looking to the side, the man sees Destin playing his flute and those blade winds belong to him. While he is playing the flute, the flute fires those wind blades and making them attack the monster. The man can see that he was struggling in play it as one of the spikes hit his right breast and his right lung has collapsed from being punctured by the spike. Still, he managed to play the flute even from the serious injuries.

The monster snarled at Destin as he fires the blades at the monster. He continued playing the flute and cut the monster from all sides. To prevent the monster from walking, he uses some blades to cut the legs to prevent it from moving and letting it stay on the ground as its blood burst out of the stomps. All the monster can do is to roar while blades cut its body with the struggling attacker pinned to a tree and losing more blood as he attacks. Finally, using all the strength he can master, Destin blows the flute hard and have a powerful wind blade cut the monster in half. Blood flew out of its severed parts and a yellow ball was sliced in half as it lands on the ground. The monster lay lifeless on the ground as it is absorbed by black matter and disappears.

"Damn Ogretails." Destin cursed.

Destin struggles to breathe with one lung as he drops the flute. The man struggles to stand with his bleeding shoulder and manages to do it. Once he did, the man rushes to Destin and begins remove the spikes off his body. When the spikes are removed, the man gently places him on the ground and checks his body for the injuries he received.

Upon analyzing him, he realizes something. Destin will not live for long. He has multiple deep wounds around his body, one lung collapsed, tons of blood lost, and his breathing is a struggle with one lung functioning. Destin smiles, seeing the man still alive even though his right shoulder has a spike embedded on it and cannot be remove to prevent him from bleeding out.

"Come on, we need to have you get to treatment as soon as possible." The man said. "What about the others, do you know where they are?"

"I…don't know…" Destin answered. "Looks like…this is the end for me."

Destin coughed blood that gave the man a panic.

"No, don't die on me Destin." He said. "You're still too young to die. You still have a school to attend to. Make friends, have a nice girl, and a prom to attend to. You can't die now."

"But, I can't…" Destin muttered. "I…don't want to really die…I want…to impress Ms. Branford about my skills…Then…attend Crystallium Academy for the first time…I won't be…able to do…those things…"

Destin cried a bit before coughing again.

"Destin, stop talking." The man said. "Stop wasting your energy by talking."

"Hehe, it is too late for me." Destin said. "Please…save Athena…for me…Guys…yeah, okay…let's go."

Saying those words, Destin slowly closes his eyes and became limp. At the same time, his flute formed a cracked around it before shattering. Checking for a pulse, the man felt none. That meant Destin is dead. Gently placing him down, the man sees that Destin has a peaceful look on his face as he dries his tears away. He cannot bury him here since he has no equipment to bury him. Also, in a place like this, he doesn't have time to bury him so the only thing he can do is leave his body lying there. Getting up, he knew that there is one thing he can do, save this woman he is talking about. A woman named Athena Light.

Getting up, he walked down the direction Destin said when he sensed that woman's presence. He walked for a few meters to the east and he found himself inside the eerie forest on his own. This doesn't feel like how he felt when he walked down the woods few hours ago. Walking down the forest now is frightening. Blood is everywhere, from the trees, ground, and puddles of it. It appears he is walking inside a forest from some horror movie and monsters out to kill you. From all that things, the man tries his best to calm down and he must find Athena. However, walking a few more meters scared him as he felt his heart beat faster than average as the surrounding area is horrifying and he is walking down the area alone. He is starting to get dizzy from the fear he is experiencing and feeling fatigue overcoming him. He gently closes his eyes and darkness is about to embrace him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

Suddenly, he feel a comforting aura washing around his body. Opening his eyes, he felt the fatigue left him and energy revitalized him. Somehow, this soothing feeling washed around his body and he feels he can move on. He feels that this aura is nearby. Using the strength he got from the aura, the pushes himself up and made a dash to where the aura is.

It became stronger and stronger, the man continued to dash for a few more meters before he reached a forest clearing. Looking at this, the man's jaw fell and saw that this clearing is different from the area. From once, the area isn't covered with blood and doesn't have the red mist and blood the entire forest has. It looked cleaned a beautiful that the man cannot help himself but admire the scenery before him. He entered the area, rubbing his eyes to check if he is not hallucinating. He is not, this scenery was real. Walking down, he sees something lying on the ground.

Walking closer to see what it was, the man sees that lying on the ground is a woman. She lies there, peaceful. The man sees that she is still alive because he can see her back rising and falling with gentle breaths and is not in pain or needs attention. She looks unharmed and the moon radiates her beauty.

The woman has a fair complexion and wavy ocean blue hair that reaches the small of her back. She wears a white dress with a skirt reaching the knee cap. On top of the dress, she has a white shawl above it. The shawl, dress, and skirt have red triangular stripes at their ends. She has a pair of red shoes on her feet and beside her is a staff.

The staff is white with the head shaped with a pair of angel wings and a large blue diamond encased in a wavy patterned case. The staff is a meter long and it doesn't appear to be made of wood. The staff is made of something else but the man is not sure what it is made off.

The man slowly walks toward her and sits down beside her body. Still, she needs some help. Taking the staff, the man reaches for her face and gently removes the frolics of hair that cover her face. She was beautiful, a beauty that he sees as one of the most beautiful faces he ever seen…If he remembers what he really is and why he was here.

 _She's so peaceful, I need to check if there are potential wounds so that I can treat it before it can get affected._ The man thought.

However, just before the man can do anything, the woman's eyes opened. Her eyes are as blue as her hair and upon seeing the man, she lets out a yelp of surprise and pushes the man away from her. She falls to a sitting position and crawls backward so that she can get away. She cannot as she just regained consciousness and it seems that she lacks the strength to run so she is stuck.

The man can feel the terror in her eyes just by looking at her. The next thing he sees is the woman raising her right hand over her shoulders for a moment before gasping and stares at her open hand. Staring at it for a couple of seconds before looking at the man instead and sees the staff in his possession and the man sees the fear of the woman rises as her breathing quickens and adrenaline pumping in her chest.

"Wait, let me explain." The man said as the woman yelps again. "I just want to help."

The woman gently calms down and stares at the man with shock.

"Look, I don't mean any harm and I'm here to help you." He said. "Just tell who you are and I can help you get some help."

The woman stares at the man a few more seconds as the man calmly walks up to here. Bending down, the man reaches out with a hand. The woman stares at it with anticipation. Before the woman can do anything, something happened.

"Is that Athena? Come on Minako, we need to-!"

"Athena!"

"Blizzara!"

"Come forth! Attis!"

From a distance, the man can hear the distant sounds of a whirl of wind and a gunshot with glass shattering. Looking at where the sounds came from, he was put into a shock. The man's eyes widened when he sees a large block of ice sailing towards him. He didn't have time to block and the ice hit him square at the torso, making him double over. After that, the ice shatters to four chunks of ice and hit him again that sent him flying back, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Groaning, the man tries to stand up when bandages appear out of nowhere and coil his body until his body is completely mummified, save for the head and the spike stuck on his shoulder went deeper from the wound because of the bandages that held him tight. Straggling to free himself and preventing himself from screaming from his wound,

The man is not human as his entire body is wrapped in bandages and forms a humanoid floating in the air. His legs are detached from the thighs, his head and arms is partially covered that shows his green skin, a pair of black horns on his head, yellow eyes, and holds a dagger on his left hand.

"Athena!"

Two women went out of the bushes from where the attack came out from. The two rushed to the woman, named Athena, who was in shock on what happened. The women showed concern over her well-beings as they hugged her. Both women share the same age as her. One of the women is the one Destin called Arisato and the other woman someone he never met before but looks somehow familiar. He also wonders about how these women as they don't appear to be wearing clothes fit for a warrior. Arisato looks like a high school girl while other looks more like a warrior.

The other woman has a blonde hair tied to a high ponytail, violet eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, and a pale pink cape. She wears patterned white tights and pointed red and gold high-heeled boots.

The women then released Athena with from their embrace.

"Athena, are you alright?" The blonde woman asked, receiving a dry cough and a growl came from her stomach. "You poor thing."

The woman called Arisato has a water bottle and a one package of takoyaki materialize on her hands and gave them to Athena. Athena's eyes are filled with tears before she takes them, eats the takoyaki and drinks the water. Those food gave nutrients for her body and the man can see that the skin became less pale, lips are no longer dry, and colors returned to her body.

The man moves a bit between the bandages that take hold of his body as he tries to prevent the ghost Arisato summoned

"Who are you?" The auburn-haired woman said. "What are you doing here and what were you doing with Athena?"

"Will you please release me?" the man said. "I was just trying to help her before she suddenly started to cry in fear and started to crawl back."

That answer made the mummy tighten the hold on him, making him groan in pain. Ignoring the spike digging deeper.

"Help her?" green-haired woman said. "Why were you holding the Seraphim? That's Athena's weapon and her source of defense. Do you think you were helping her? You are leaving her defenseless."

"Seraphim?" the man said, looking at the staff he was holding.

"That staff." Arisato said. "That's the Seraphim, give it back."

The hold loosen even for a bit, allowing the man to raise his hand in defeat and drop the staff. The blonde woman reached down and took the staff before returning it to Athena. Arisato has her naginata at the man's neck so he is still stuck.

"What's your name?" The blonde woman said.

"Look, I don't know why I am here. I just woke up and find myself in this unknown place. Besides, I don't know why women like you guys are warriors but don't look the part."

The hold on him tightens.

"You didn't answer my question pervert."

The man looked surprised at this. He stares at the woman with a confused looked as he didn't understand what she meant.

"Pervert?"

"Yes, a pervert. How can you not feel attracted to a girl like Athena? She's pretty, has beautiful eyes, long pretty blue hair, has a modest attire save for the skirt, and fair skin. Mostly everything what a woman wants."

"Minako." Athena cried, surprisingly calm. "That's too much information and is unnecessary."

"Athena, you need to take a rest." The other woman said.

Minako sighs before returning to what she was doing.

"Anyways, what is your name?" she asked.

"Alright, my name is…"

He doesn't know what his name is. No, not just his name, everything about him. His first recollection was waking up to see the dusk of dawn, getting up to get a drink, a battle between monsters and humans, witnessing Destin's death, and seeing Athena unconscious before getting attack by these two women.

"I don't know." The man said.

"'I don't know'? What?" Minako exclaimed. "You don't remember your own name?"

"Y-yes. I'm telling the truth, I don't know what my name is. I swear, I was supposed to save Athena as I made a promise to Destin."

Upon saying that name, the three were surprised by this.

"Destin?" The other woman said. "Do you mean Destin Galewind? Where is he?"

The man stayed silent as his lips quiver. How can he explain this to them? He didn't know but he has no choice but to say the truth.

"He…He's dead." The man said, receiving shocked faces from the women. "He…He died from the wounds he received from the…Ogretail, I think. I don't know if I heard it right but…I think I heard him said that monster was an Ogretail. Anyways, I cannot damage an Ogretail with my bare hands and I got this."

He motioned to the shoulder that has a spike embedded on it. For some reason, he forgot that he has wound on his shoulder after he got tied up and him being coiled in bandages and told about Destin's death reminded him of that wound. Right now, it is buried deep within his shoulder that it is now painful that he gritted in pain.

"Destin was able to kill it with his flute but…I cannot treat his wounds. He then bleed out and died…I'm sorry, there was nothing I can't-"

"It's alright."

Looking up, he sees the blonde woman placing a hand on him. Minako was surprised at this.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Minako asked. "I'm not sure if he is-"

"He is telling the truth Minako." Terra said. "Based on how he said it, he is telling the truth. The way he talks and the expression he makes proves it. Minako, please release him."

Minako stayed silent before turning to the mummy.

"Attis, release him."

The mummy nodded before turning into shards of glass that then disappear. The man fell and landed on his rear hard, he stayed there and heaved in breaths. Terra then approaches the man a removes the spike from his shoulder. He grits his teeth and moans in pain as the blood bursts out of the wound before it bleeds thoroughly. Terra places her hands on it.

"Cure."

Saying that word, Terra's hands are filled with light and slowly closes the wound. It closed and didn't leave any scars behind and looks as if nothing wounded him in the first place. The only reminder that there used to be a wound there is that there is a cut on the shirt he was wearing. The man looks at this with regret, if he had found her sooner, Destin would still be alive. Terra then looks him at the eye and the man felt like she was looking at his soul.

"What are we going to do now?" Minako said. "Terra, any suggestions?"

"We need to bring him in." Terra answered. "He does have the Cosmic Element."

"Cosmic huh. The Element of Acceptance, why does he have that Element?"

"Don't know, but he must be an accepting and mature person to have that Element."

"However, does he have any Elements beside Cosmic?"

Terra looks at him again like what she did before. It took her a few minutes before her eyes widened.

"Terra, what is it?" Minako asked, sensing the shock her friend showed.

"He…Only has one Element." Terra replied. "We need to take him back as soon as possible."

"Right, but before we go, we need to get Galewind's body for his burial. It is the least we can do."

With that, Minako and Terra stood to their feet and gave the man something. It is a small drug.

"Drink this." Minako said. "It will help you keep your soul from getting destroyed for a while so please drink it."

Saying that, Minako and Terra left him and Athena alone. Before leaving, Terra casts an incantation and a shield surrounds them. The shield was meant to keep them from harm since both of them are quite weak to fight so the shield will act as their source of defense.

"This is a spell is called Wall." Athena said, her voice calm and collected. "This spell will ward off magical and physical attacks and is considered a high ranked spell. Terra is a top class mage so it is easy for her to make this spell work. You don't have to worry."

The man nods before looking at the drug the two gave him. He didn't know what they were talking about and they said that this will help him stay alive for a while. What does this little drug do that can help him?

"You don't have to worry about that." Athena said. "It won't do anything bad but it will put you into a deep sleep. Your life will be safe for a while when you drunk it."

Listening to what she said, the man puts the drug in his mouth and drinks it. The moment he swallows the drug, the surrounding starts to disorient around him and black dots start to reach his vision. He was getting drowsy and he gently laid on the ground. He watches as the moon becomes hazy before darkness embraced him.

* * *

 **June 2, XXXX  
Unknown  
20:45**

The man slowly wakes up and sees that he is no longer inside the forest and lying on a white concrete floor. Looking around, he sees that he is inside a different place and he is staring at a white sky. Looking around, he sees pillars circling him and multiple portals to otherworldly places. Looking at them gave him goosebumps and he feels for his arms.

When he looked at the arms, it gave him a shock that he isn't wearing clothes made out of leaves. Instead, he wore a different attire. He now wears a blue hoodie with some golden pattern on it, a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of black shoes. This attire looks like a casual attire and they fit him perfectly.

Getting to his feet, the man checks where he is and takes a step.

"Oh, you are awake."

Hearing this, the man looks at the center where the voice came from. A flash of light appear at the center and there materializes a woman.

The woman is not just standing there, but is what it seems floating in place. She isn't touching the ground and appears floating in place. She wear a majestic white robe that covers her entire body to her feet. She has milky skin and long blonde hair with a tiara on it. The tiara has nine gems on it. The gems are colored; from her right to her left; blue, red, green, brown, yellow, light blue, white, black, and purple. Around her, multiple orbs circle around her that bear the same colors as her orbs. Her appearance make her look like a goddess and the voice he heard from a while ago.

"Light, Branford, and Arisato, he has awoken."

Saying that, a portal appears behind the man and Athena, Terra, and Minako went out of it. The three walked to the man's side and kneeled down in respect. Seeing this the man stumbles a bit before kneeling down. This woman is respected so he must show some respect to her.

"My apologies." He said. "I didn't know you are someone to be respected."

The woman nods a bit and didn't feel offended by this.

"You may rise." She said.

Saying that, the four got up from kneeling and stand in front of her. The woman circle around the man before she gets down. The man cannot hold himself and wonder about her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? my name is Rose Neo." She said. "I am the head leader of this organization and you may call me a Goddess."

Saying that, the man's eyes widened in shock. He is staring directly to a Goddess. It is something impossible for a normal man to see a God or Goddess by their own eyes. This was something so unsuspecting and wondrous. He took a step back but nearly fell if it weren't for Athena to catch him.

"That was disgraceful." Athena said coldly. "Don't act like that."

The man blushed out of embarrassment. He steadied himself and took a bow.

"My apologies, that was terrible." He said.

"It is alright, there is no need to apologize." Rose said. "It is a typical reaction for someone to see a Goddess before them. Light, you are used to seeing a Goddess so there is no need to be harsh on him."

"But we need to be formal and presentable to Your Grace." Athena said. "What he did is a bit disgraceful."

"…As cold and professional as always. Anyways, back to the topic, I am Rose Neo and I am the Goddess of the Elements. I lead the Elementals in the battles against the Sheds. The Sheds are the enemies of the Universes and that is where we Elementals go. We Elementals are the protectors and sent to eliminate the Sheds from the world. We fight to bring peace to the universes. We are called the Universae Defensoribus Istis Elementalis or U.D.I.E.

"You see, the nine Crystals that protect the worlds were destroyed and now universes are colliding that can cause danger to different universes that is not good. The only thing we can do is create barrier made out of the crystal shards that are remains of the Crystal to seal the universe so that they won't collide with other worlds that would cause a catastrophe.

"The different universes also have Elementals with them. They can either join U.D.I.E. or have their Elements from their souls extracted by the Elementals and have their memories of their encounter erased so that they will be safe from the encounter. You yourself possess an Element so I want to ask you about this. Will you join the U.D.I.E.?"

The man stares at Rose with a cold look before facing away. What she said reminds him of something. He was reminded of Destin Galewind. Destin is young and is brought up like a soldier. He also died young.

"Tell me, why does an Elemental have to be young? Why Destin Galewind, a rookie Elemental and one so young, have to be sent to battle? He was too young yet why did you sent him? Do you have to send young people to their deaths? Tell me, Goddess of the Elements, do you have to choose young people to fight in your war?"

The three looked surprised how boldly he talked to a Goddess that they staed at him. Rose's smile faded.

"I agree with what you said young man." She said. "However, this is not my choosing as the Crystals randomly chooses Elementals to fight in this war. The reason why Galewind is in this war is because it is his choice to join the U.D.I.E. I didn't force him to joining as it was his choice alone to do this. I see that you only have one Element but I see that you are a strong warrior with your Element. I am not forcing but, I want you to decide if you want to join us or not?"

The man was deep in thought when she said this. He can accept to join or refuse to join the organization. He knows that this war isn't a good thing as he might end up like Destin if he joined. He can refuse the offer as he doesn't want to die and return to the place he once belonged…wait, place he once belonged? He doesn't know what is it and the only place he remembers was that forest where he woke up from and the Sheds invading it. He has no place to return to and that place is now a wreck. He wants to question more about that place.

"What was that place I woke up from? Do you know why I was there?"

"The place you woke up from. That was a world that was fully habited by different lifeforms but the Sheds invaded that area and kill that world's inhabitants. That place is also where Athena was found since during the last mission I heard she partake in, she disappeared when she touched a crystal and was transported there. I don't know why you were found there."

"But, what am I and can you return my memories? You are a Goddess so returning my memories can help."

"I am not sure if I can do that as I am only a Goddess of the Elements. I will try if that will make you happy."

Rose waves her hand and the orbs flew around the man. The three women who are nearly forgotten by the two moved out of the way and let the orbs dance around the man.

The man feels the orbs flying around him that made him wonder what are the orbs are. The blue feels wet, red hot, brown dusty, green windy, yellow electrifying, cyan cold, black painful, white soothing, and purple accepting. The orbs flew around him for a minute before they move beside Rose.

"No…" Rose muttered. "I cannot recover them."

"What? You can't Mistress?" Minako exclaimed. "How?"

"I…don't know but…I think time will help recover them."

Athena looks at the man with sorrow but it is unrecognizable as she appears strong and professional at all times. He seems distressed with having no memory of what he is and who he is and is now stuck in a war of Elementals and Sheds. True, it seems too much, waking up with no memories of who you are and forced to fight in a war he doesn't what is happening. Athena wanted him not to join and leave but doing this means erasing his memory and wake up like a baby with no knowledge and die to be forgotten by all. Also, she didn't want him to die in vain by joining them. She didn't show this and kept this in her heart.

"Well…" The man said. "I don't have anything to return to but you said that we Elementals protect lives right?"

"Yes." Rose said, getting surprised when the man suddenly claps.

"Then that's settled. I don't want more people to die so I'll join you guys."

"W-what?"

Everyone were shocked at this. At first, the man is distressed and reluctant to join but now? He is confident and is smiling genuinely.

"Young man." Rose said. "I never saw anyone this confident to join us. Are you sure about this?"

"Sure am sure." The man said. "I have nothing to return to but I will gladly use my life to protect others. It is the only thing I can do and to be remembered. I can't bear to see more lives to be lost so I will do what I can to protect lives."

The women stares at him with shock. This guy is an unusual fellow but he is determined to protect lives. This aura he has shown that he is a brave fellow.

"Alright then." Rose said. "But, you haven't told me your name."

"I don't know what my name is." The man said. "Like I told you, I don't have memories of my past life so I don't know what my real name is."

"You don't know huh." Minako said. "Then how about we name you one. Hmm, let me see…Oh I know, how about Thomayhab Asteroid?"

"…Minako, I am apologize for this but that name sounds terrible." Terra said.

"W-what? But it suits him because he is a Cosmic Elemental." Minako said, pouting. "How about another one? You're choice Terra." Minako said.

"Me? How will we name him?" Terra said.

"Something good. How about Harry because he is hairy?" Minako said.

"Oh, that's worse." Terra said. "Name him somewhat decent."

"Terra, Minako, he is not a baby." Athena said.

"Oh come on Athena!" Both of them said.

The man has a vein popped out like a cross as the three continue to bicker on what they should call him. It went on for about half an hour before the man hears something in his head. In his mind, he hears the words "Servant", "King", and an "A".

"Alfred…"

The three stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Minako said.

"Alfred, my name is Alfred Enola."

Upon saying that, Minako looks up with her arms crossed and ponders about that name.

"Alfred Enola huh? I guess your memory is coming back. That name sounds nice so I guess we'll call you Mr. Enola from now on." Minako smiled. "Well, welcome to the team Mr. Enola, don't you dare do anything pervy to Athena or I would kick your ass!"

Alfred stares at Minako with a terrified expression. Rose sneakered a bit before facing Alfred.

"Once again, Mr. Enola, welcome to the U.D.I.E. My name is Rose Neo and I am the leader of this organization and the Goddess of the Elements. I wish you good luck in becoming an Elemental who will protect lives for the future of everyone." Rose reaches out a hand at Alfred for a handshake. "Based on what Branford told me, you only have one Element. That means, you can only take missions below sixty minutes and you have to rest for an entire twenty-four hour before taking another mission."

"Thanks, I am also glad to serve a beauty like yourself." Alfred said before shaking her hand.

"I have a husband you know." Rose said nonchalantly.

"I was just kidding." Alfred said. "I just want to make an impression."

Athena stares at this with her hands held on her chest while Minako whispers at Terra's ear. No one was looking at her when she tightens her hands and place them on her chest.

 _He looks just like him._

"Light, are you listening?"

Athena's train of thought was interrupted before bowing. Minako looked nervous while Terra has her hands tightened.

"My apologies Mistress." Athena said. "I was spacing out, please repeat what you were saying."

"Light, Enola is hereby now a member of U.D.I.E. and he'll be staying in Crystallium with you. He'll be staying with your dormitories so you three lead him back to your dorm."

Athena showed a calm look but she is secretly nervous about this. There were other rooms for him to stay but why would he stay with her in her room. She feels discomfort of sharing a room with a man she barely knew.

"Understood Mistress." Athena said.

The four then enter the portal, leaving Rose alone in the area as the orbs dance around her and disappear. Right now, no one is inside the area.

"That man…" Rose muttered.

* * *

 **June 2, XXXX  
Crystallium  
21:15**

Alfred goes out of the building and looks at the city before him. He was inside a forest for some hours and at the next instance, he now inside a city full of people. Even when the night sky is covering the city, there are a lot of people walking around. The city was busy even when it is night and pass working hours. Alfred finds the city beautiful at night and the cold breeze not as cold when he was in the forest because of the new set of clothes they gave him.

A few moments later, the others went out and Alfred sees the three women he met before going out with him. He recognizes that they aren't wearing the same clothes they were wearing a moment ago and are wearing more civilized clothes.

Minako is no longer wearing the school uniform she is wearing but still kept the hairstyle, MP3 player, and red earphones with her. Instead, she is wearing an orange t-shirt, a white skirt, white socks and white shoes.

Terra is now wearing a white blouse that covers her arms with a red necklace around her neck. She is wearing a pair of blue short shorts and high heeled shoes.

Athena is now wearing a white over shoulder shirt with two red stripes one at the chest area and the other near the stomach. Underneath the shirt, Athena wears a red tank top beneath it and it only covers the upper half of the upper body and her outfit exposes the bellybutton. She also wears a skirt with the same design as her shirt with a white small belt at the hips. She also wears a pair of white shoes and white leggings.

Alfred sees that, even though the night is on, there are still people roaming around the city by this late. There are a lot of high buildings in the area and people walking down the streets and vehicle running down the street. The people are wearing casual clothing and some wearing jackets and the night is not that cold so some wear some loose clothing. This is one of the reasons why the three women changed attire to look more civilized, also wondering why Minako wears a high school uniform in combat.

Looking at the three, the man sees that they are going to the bus. The bus is a large bus with a second floor. Following them, the purchased a ticket on board and asked to be dropped off at Crystallium Condominium. Wondering about the night sky, Alfred begins to wonder how long he was asleep.

"Approximately twenty-four hours." Athena answered. "You were asleep in Mistress' quarters within that time period as her quarters is safe for anyone to stay but you'll be safe in Crystallium's quarters. During that time period, we held a burial ceremony for those who died in saving me. Right now, we'll be starting your first training session tomorrow so you need a good night sleep for now."

"Alright."

It took them half an hour for them to reach their destination. Once they did, Athena presses a button that sends a signal for the driver to stop. The four then step out of the bus before it left, leaving in front of a condominium. The condominium is large, having at least forty floors in each building and houses a lot of room per each. They entered the gate with the security guards checking them.

"Checking kupo!" One of the guards said.

The guards are not regular people as they aren't humans to begin with. They are small white furry creatures with small bat-like wings from their backs that they look like stuff toys. Their head are larger than their body with a large pink nose and a large pink ball of fur that looks like a pompom. Their eyes remained closed and they have pinkish cheeks. All the more, these creatures are loved by the women…but hated by the only man. From the back, one of them was scanning Alfred when,

"Achoo!"

Alfred sneezed so loud that one of the guards was blown away.

"Kuupooo!" The guard cried, flying backwards.

The women stare at him as he threw a sneezing fit, blowing the guards away. To stop this madness, the guards charge in and taser him. They put on weird faces as they listen to Alfred's anguish of being beaten up.

 _Note to self: Remember that Mr. Enola is allergic to Moogles._ Athena thought.

* * *

Entering one of the towers labeled "Tower VI", the group went into one of the eight elevators to the thirtieth floor. The group walked down the hallway until they reached room 3020. This room belonged to Athena, just as Athena unlocks the door, Alfred can be heard letting out moans of pain from a while ago. He was left behind so someone else was carrying him by the shoulder.

That someone is not someone to be described as human. That someone is a tall slim creature standing on two legs. It has a mechanical looking legs and face. The face is bizarre as it is two separate jaws with hallow eyes. It wears a black robe with red linings and has a cape made out of black coffins. Around the waist, a sword sheathed is placed at the left hip. It was helping Alfred walked that it was needed to stay behind as it cannot enter the elevator with the women because of the cape it was wearing.

Alfred, however, was not actually moaning from the pain from being tasered. It was the fear of being near an embodiment of death. When the women stopped walking, Alfred immediately jumped away from that thing. Once he is away, Minako smiled at that being.

"Thank you Thanatos." She said, the being smiled before disappearing into glass shards.

Looking at Alfred, he looked scared, as if he met Death and walked beside him.

"Just what is that?" Alfred asked.

"He's my Persona, Thanatos." Minako answered.

It took a minute for Alfred to calm himself

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves though you heard our names but let us properly introduce ourselves." Minako said. "My name is Minako Arisato, I am a Holy and Dark Elemental."

"My name is Terra Branford, I am a Holy and Fire Elemental." Terra introduced.

"And I am Athena Light, I am a Holy and Water Elemental." Athena said. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet some beauties." Alfred said. "Though, where would I be staying?"

"You'll be staying with me." Athena said.

Saying that, Alfred's head immediately turned to Athena with a surprised look on his face. Athena acted calmly and didn't act nervous about having a person of the opposite sex stay with her. This woman is good in remaining calm.

"Is it alright?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, there are two bedrooms and one is currently unoccupied."

"Really, then how about-"

"Minako and Terra have their own rooms. Their rooms are at the lower levels and they are singles. My room is for two people. We've talked about where you would be staying and I decided it myself that you'll be staying in my place. The other room is free so it is better that you stay in that room other than renting a new room."

Alfred turns to see Minako and Terra nodding.

"She's right, we have our own rooms." Minako said as she cast a glare at Alfred. "Don't you dare make a funny move alright?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Alfred said as the two women leave, leaving him and Athena in front of the door.

As she goes inside, there is something that bugs Alfred. Minako and Terra have their own rooms but as Athena said, they are for one person only for each. Athena has their own room but it is suitable for two people. Athena is living alone, but why does she have a room suitable for two people?

"Hey Athena." Alfred called.

"Yes?" Athena answered.

"Why is your room for two people when your friends have singles?"

"…It is best that you don't know why. That is classified and forbidden to talk about."

Even though she said it calmly, Alfred can sense that there is a small tinge of sadness that can be missed easily. Something about this must be too much for Athena. However, he cannot push her about this. The last thing he wanted is making a bad impression against a woman. He didn't want to be cruel to others.

Going inside, Athena flicks a switch to open the lights. Upon entering, Alfred was amazed by the room.

The room is not that big but it fits everything needed. The room has its terrace to view the sight of the city at night from the thirtieth floor of a condominium. The terrace is sealed by a glass sliding door and in front of the door is the living room. The living room has a flat screen TV with a couch. Behind it is the kitchen. The kitchen has all the things anyone needed to cook. Near to the door, there is a dining table that can be seen as the dining room with the painting of a beautiful woman on the wall beside it. Finally there is a small hallway that leads to the bedrooms and a bathroom.

As Alfred walks around to familiarize himself with the room, Athena went in her room. He walked around for a couple of minutes before heading to the hallway that Athena entered. It took for about another minute before Athena exits the room. This time, she is no longer wearing her usual attire and is now wearing her night gown.

The night gown is a simple white dress. It covers her entire body and has long sleeves. There is a brooch on her chest. Even with that plain dress, she looked beautiful. Just as beautiful as she was. Seeing her like this made him blush.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Athena asked.

"Oh, sorry." Alfred replied.

"…Anyways, follow me."

Saying that, Athena leads Alfred to the other room.

The room is fitted for one person with a bookshelf containing numerous novels and journals on them. The walls are painted white and blue stripes. There is a small study table beside the bed, the bed is white with a blue blanket, the window is above the bed with a blue curtain covering it, and there is a white wardrobe that contains the clothes. Alfred still wonders about this room, whoever designed the rooms appearance has a terrible style of making it. However, there is something that he liked about this room, it is blue and it is his favorite color based on his memory.

"Anyways, your clothes are on the bed." Athena said. "Make sure you take a bath before wearing them."

"How about you? Are you going to take a bath too?" Alfred asked.

"I already did. I took a bath right before coming to get you."

* * *

Alfred slowly opens the sliding door and went out of the shower. Right now, he is naked and wet as he just finished taking a bath. Drying himself with a towel, he wraps it around his waist and looks at the mirror before him. Looking around the sink, he checks one of the drawers and sees that there are toothbrushes in them and an electric shaver.

Seeing the shaver, Alfred looks at himself on the mirror and he seems unsatisfied with his appearance. He looked old with the hair and beard that he wants to make it shorter. Plugging the shaver's cord and turning it on, hair fell down the floor as he shaves.

* * *

Athena stands in front of her room as she waits for Alfred to finish taking a bath. She stood there for more than half an hour as she wonders what is taking Alfred too long staying in the bathroom. She didn't show a bored expression, but has. Then the door leading to the bathroom opens and the person inside went out. Upon seeing him, Athena was in for a surprise.

Alfred…looks different than before. He looked much younger than he was when they first met him. The beard was completely shaved out of his face so that his face can be seen. The hair was cut into a crewcut and that cut really suits his appearance. He is now wearing the pajamas Athena provided him and he looked great in it. He looked handsome, a very handsome young man.

"So, how do I look?" Alfred asked.

"You look quite handsome." Athena answered. "Though I never thought you know how to cut your own hair. Minako still scheduled a salon for tomorrow to cut your hair."

"Well, I don't like the hair to begin with. The beard feels scruffy and I don't like having long hair."

"If that's your case, would you like me to cut my own hair?"

"Of course not, you look very beautiful with that hair. Don't cut it please."

"Okay, I won't." Athena tenderly brushes her hair. "I like my hair."

Now that he is looking at her, Alfred has to think about how beautiful she is. She acts professional and shows little emotion that she is fit to the job she has. Also, the night gown she wears is simple and not that revealing but she still looks beautiful in it. He cannot take his eyes away from her. Her beauty is not what attracts him the most but there is something else. He doesn't know what it is but there is something that attracts him to her.

"Enola, are there any more questions you want to ask?"

Alfred then thinks of what he wants to ask, however, he doesn't have any as all of the questions he wants to ask about have no answer to them. Instead, he asked the stupidest question ever heard.

"Athena…what's your…cup size?"

…

…

…

…

Athena swings her right arm backward and gives Alfred a strong slap at the face. She has a calm face when she slapped him.

"My cup size is 34D." Athena answered. "I am actually born unlucky with this. They're too heavy that they limit my speed."

"Then, what about your hair?" Alfred asked, touching the part where he got slapped.

"My hair doesn't as they don't hinder my movement. My breasts do. Anyways, I hope that answers all of your questions Mr. Enola. Good night and don't let the bedbugs bite."

Alfred just stood in place while rubbing the part Athena slapped him. He knew it was a stupid question but he wonders what Athena did. She is usually calm and collected person who acts like a professional soldier, but her reaction just now contradicts her personality. Putting those aside, Alfred returns to the room that he'll be staying in from now on and went to bed.

* * *

Outside, Minako can be seen walking down the hallway. She walked down a few meters before stopping. She stood in place for a couple of seconds before turning around and looks at the hallway that leads to Athena's room. Her eyes show worry over her friend while holding her hands on her chest.

"I that know you are worried about her Minako."

Minako slowly puts her head down upon hearing Terra's voice. Terra is there standing in the hallway that is a cross-section of three hallways. One leads to the hallway where Athena's unit is, second is the straight way from the first hallway, and the third is to the left of the first hallway. Minako is standing at the center of the cross-section with Terra standing with arms folded on her chest at the third hallway.

"I know Terra, there is something about that man that concerns me. He suddenly appeared in the world Athena is with no memory of who he is. Also, I heard a slapping sound which was Athena slapping him for asking the size of her chest."

"How did you know he was asking for her chest?"

"My womanly instinct was telling me about it since that guy is a pervert and we don't know what he will do to Athena's virginity. Also, I heard slapping noises echoing in the hallway in front of Athena's unit."

"Minako, I think you are worrying too much."

Minako looks away from her as she bit her lip.

"Terra, I'm just concern since she is our friend. You should feel the same since she is also your friend. She just recently lost her boyfriend and even though she acts all professional, she is sad deep inside."

"I am also worried about her too, Minako." Terra then holds Minako's shoulder. "But this is Athena we are talking about. She is a woman with good judgement and we don't know what she is thinking. There must be a good reason why she let that man stay with her. He is the second man Athena gets to know aside from her brother and we need to let her get to know other men. We can't just let her interact with girls only, she needs this so that's why she let that man stay with her."

"Terra…Yeah…I guess you are right, Athena has a good reason to do this. I'm sorry to have judged her actions."

Terra smiled. "Well, I guess we should go to bed. It will be a big day tomorrow so we need to get some proper rest."

Terra was about to leave when Minako suddenly grabs her hand. Terra was surprised before facing Minako, who has a grin on her face. Terra sheepishly stares at her with wide eyes. Right now, she can feel the enthusiasm and energy Minako always have when they're in or out of battle.

"Don't you remember? You promised that after that man awoke, you'll help me with cooking chicken soup for Yu right?" Minako exclaimed.

"Narukami was sick during the last operation but should he be feeling better tomorrow?" Terra asked.

"Not without a little soup made by you and me. Come on, the soup will be needed for tomorrow morning." Minako starts to drag Terra down the hallway.

"But it is better if it is served hot!" Terra protested with her voice fading as the two head deeper down the hallway. "Minako slow down!"

* * *

Inside Athena's room, Athena just stood there leaning on her rooms door and heaved in breaths. That move Alfred did on her really shocked her that she suddenly showed emotions and slapped him. It was a great shock to her since she always acted professional as a soldier and doesn't show that much emotion beside to her friends.

Just who is that man think he is? Boldly asking the woman he just met about the size of her breasts. He deserved it, getting slapped by the receiver of that question.

Taking some time to calm herself, Athena slowly closes her eyes before standing straight. She then tightens her fist with tendons of her fingers cracking upon the pressure Athena put on them. She then lets out a breath before staring at her room.

Her room is not that big and is about the same size as the room she gave to Alfred. Moreover, the room looks similar to Alfred's room but the walls are painted white and the floor red. The shelves' are filled dolls and robotic action figures and some manga she got from Minako at the bottom. Beside the shelves, there is a red cabinet that contains her clothes. At the corner beside the window, there is a red and white curtain covering it and a bed underneath it. The bed had a white pillow with red polka dots and a white blanket with red stripes at the edges on top of it. Also, there is a white teddy bear on the bed and it looks like it made a trip to the laundry. Even at her age, Athena still sleeps with a teddy bear so that bear has some meaning to her. At the bedrock, there are some items like booklets and a small alarm clock placed on it. The bedside has a lamp placed on top of it. A meter away from the bed, there is a small drawer with a hair dryer and a brush on top of it. The room is somewhat dim because the only lighting comes from the lamp that lightens the room.

While she appears calm and collected when she decided to have Alfred stay with her, she is actually nervous about a man she barely knew living with her. Still, there is something about that man that interests her and has some feelings about him. The truth is, she is not that good with men but she was able to talk to the man straight.

Getting on the bed, Athena lies on her side with the teddy bear wrapped around her arms. She is lying curled in a fetal position with the blanket covering her body.

 _Brother…Vern…I miss you two._ Those words were the words that remain in Athena's head before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Unknown  
Unknown  
Unknown**

This place is some place where beings of the highest order live. There was no land or floor in this place and people who stand here look as if they are floating in midair. Around this place, streams of light with varying colors flow around the area.

Suddenly, something falls from the sky and lands on the invisible floor with a thud. Upon impact, dusts flew around the being that fell to the ground as they shift in their position from the pain they felt upon impact.

That being is a gigantic man standing more than thirty feet high, wearing an armor shaped like a dragon with a dragon-shaped helmet that made him appear like a real dragon and would have deceive the eyes if the armor didn't have any loose parts around the armor to reveal some flesh. The flesh looked worse for wear since some of them have large gash of wounds and blood leaking out of the armor and to the imaginary floor where he lay. As he lay on the ground, swords landed around him. Those swords have been dented and destroyed that some of the swords' blades were broken in half and lay around the man. He was beaten terribly, the only thing he can do is to breathe heavily and struggle to move. He was fighting a battle, and he lost.

"I-impossible." He muttered. "How…could I…lose?"

A large dragon suddenly descends on top of him and applied much force into the man that it cuts off his breath and breaking more parts of the dragon armor. The man coughed blood watched in fear as the dragon smiles wickedly at him. He is the winner of the battle and he will be delighted to get his prize.

The dragon is just as large as the man and is now towering over him. His scales are grey with a red underbelly. He has red eyes that appear serpentine and humane, a misshaped face that make him look like corrupted, a pair of great clawed wings with red underneath, a large horn at the back of his head that gives him a demonic look, broad shoulders that appear like shoulder armors, and a long tail that has a sharp end. He is a ferocious dragon and the sight of him can make even the bravest of men cower in fear.

The dragon enjoys the fear the man was reflecting in his eyes as he rips the man's armor at the chest area to reveal the man's chest. Seeing this, the man breathes heavily since he knew what will happen next.

"No, please don't!" The man pleaded. "NO!"

Ignoring the man's plea, the dragon dug his claws to the chest's flesh and ripped it open. The man screamed in agony as blood, flesh, and ribs flew out of the wound and spread around the ground. The pain was overbearing so the man's scream echoed around the vicinity and anyone who would notice won't be able to come to his aid as they would be too late to save him. Not that matters as they are the only ones remaining in the vicinity and nobody else. Soon, the man's screams died down and sounds of blood bursting out of arteries replaced it.

The dragon had his maw buried in the man's open wound as he pulls out the heart inside the man's chest. He pulled the heart with the arteries getting pulled and some getting torn apart and letting blood squirting out of them like a fountain. The blood saturated the dragon as he pulls the heart out of the dead man's body. It took a while and he finally disconnects the heart out of the body. The dragon's body is filled with blood that covers his body. He chews the heart inside his mouth and let the blood inside it burst out of it and drench his body with more blood. He tries his best to ignore the disgust he tastes with the raw organ's flavor as it appears he wanted to puke it. Fully chewing the heart, he swallows the entire thing in one gulp before breathing hard from the disgusting flavor of the organ.

He then gets to his feet and looks at the dead man's body before looking at the destroyed swords around the body. Extending one claw the blades and handles fidget in place before flying into the air into a circle. Little-by-little, the swords connect with their loose parts and begin to repair themselves with the blood getting removed. Right now, he can control these swords and this power belongs to him.

"That was quite a battle." A voice of a man echoed. "You handled this Bahamut like it was nothing."

"Well, it is too bad that he has to die." A voice of woman echoed. "He was quite a looker, I could just f*ck him until he loses his stamina before killing him."

The dragon smirked.

"Or rather, he would be a good friend to Acedia." He said. "This Bahamut did nothing to protect the two bloodlines he blessed with amazing powers and let one man from one of those bloodline be cursed with the evils of the world and become the messiah of this world. He also forced a reluctant prince to take up this duty and let him die."

Out from nowhere, two figures appeared. One was a man and the other a woman.

The man cannot be described as a man, more like a disfigured fusion. He has the same build of a man but not the appearance of a human. He has a monstrous appearance of a grotesque fusion of a peacock and a man. His face has the appearance of a handsome man but the face is disfigured with multiple scars and a lump of flesh on the right ear. He wears a majestic white robe with a golden mantle on his back with feathers that resembles a peacock's tail on his rear. His hands are replaced by the claws of a bird and a tattoo of a peacock is marked on his left cheek.

The woman is an interesting thing. She has the appearance of a beautiful young woman, but her body is made out of plants and her flesh are made out of plant fibers. Her eyes are red, a very milky skin, a long wavy red rose hair that is as long as her body, and sharp nails on her fingers. She is wearing nothing but has green fibers covering her hands, arms, feet, legs, breasts, and crotch. She stands there seductively and brandishes a long whip with her left hand. She has a tattoo of a llama on her left breast to her chest.

"Superbia and Luxuria, where have you been?" The dragon asked. "You guys have to act like Acedia every time I have to kill a Bahamut."

"Well, those guys aren't your counterparts." Luxuria said. "They are really your brother's counterparts right?"

"You don't have to remind me Luxuria." The dragon said. "We Espers don't have any counterparts, only essence of our separated powers that took form after the Keeper massacre to have our race be free from being held by foolish wielders. My brother's are different, they have their own soul and I do not know if my brother is really dead."

"Don't you remember the last time we saw him?" Superbia said. "His body was destroyed during the final clash with his best friend. He is indeed dead and the Keepers are gone. Most importantly, we have the powers of the Keepers so it will be almost impossible for the Elementals to easily defeat us and you do have the powers of the multiple Bahamuts at your disposal. Right now, you have Bahamut Astral, the king of the Astrals and what did you do to the other Astrals?"

The dragon lets out a scuff before spitting on the body that he killed a while ago.

"Them…they have to be thankful for me for not killing them slowly like what I did to their king. If they had survived my attacks, they can just have to live knowing that their king was killed by his counterpart's younger brother. Invidia Rosetta."

His companions smiled as Luxuria brandishes her whip.

"My, my." Luxuria said. "I thought you always wanted to be called Bahamut. Now here you are, calling yourself by the name given to you once you received the powers of a Cardinal."

"I am satisfied with this name." Invidia said "The Bahamuts I fought were weak and I hate having to eat hearts. I rather eat chocobo shit than eating them."

"Come on Invidia, we have to leave before the Astrals you've defeated wake up and find out that you killed their king." Superbia said. "We can't have Gullia eat all of the Elementals we have killed today. We need those bodies."

With that, the three stood side-by-side as a portal opens in front of them. One-by-one, they entered the portal, leaving behind the body of a Bahamut to rot in the place. It lied there all alone, devoid of life. By the time some Astrals found the body, it is already a rotten corpse.

* * *

 **If you want to know if this story is related to Megahearts, like I said before all of my stories are all based on this series. So that means, there are elements from Megahearts that are based on this. Actually, this story is based on the idea I have when I was still in high school. While it is in high school, the story is bland and uninspired but it changed when I grew up.**

 **About the summoning of items out of nowhere, do you guys remember of how the inventories of your characters are almost bottomless? Just remember how the characters in Dissidia can summon their weapons and items out of nowhere.**

 **One of the reasons why I can't write this story first is because I'm having a hard time dealing with official character's personality and I really want them to be likable as they were in their respective games without having them go OOC. This was stuck in my head for five years and didn't want to go to waste after seeing so much potential in it. I do not know when I started to ship Yu and Minako.**

 **I have to use "Unknown" instead of four question marks since this site doesn't show them when they are published.**

 **Also, please tell me the difference of between necklace and pendant. The thing that Athena wears around her neck has a thick string on it with the only accessory there is is the crystal. Please tell me what it is in your review.**

 **Not sure if it is alright to call Invidia an OC. He is based on the Summon Bahamut while his personality is made by me.**

 **Persona © Atlus**

 **Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

 **Gods Eater © Shift**


End file.
